


In the Madness and Soil

by Mirasolla



Series: Sheith Month 2019 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ableism, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Angst, Dubious Morality, Hopeful Ending, Jekyll and Hyde, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Sheith Month 2019, Suicide Attempt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirasolla/pseuds/Mirasolla
Summary: — Myślicie, że można byłoby zniszczyć w ludziach całe zło?





	In the Madness and Soil

**Author's Note:**

> SheithMonth 2019. Day 8: worship/obsession.

— Myślicie, że można byłoby zniszczyć w ludziach całe zło?

Keith zadał to pytanie, patrząc na twarz swojego przyjaciela. Shiro przyciskał do pękniętej wargi lód owinięty szmatką. Na strychu było ciepło, po dłoni ściekała mu woda. Na jego policzku widać było świeże ślady po uderzeniach.

— Czym jest zło? — zapytał filozoficznie siedzący po drugiej stronie stołu Samuel Holt. — Najpierw należy się zastanowić, czy umiemy odróżnić je od dobra, i czy w ogóle istnieje coś takiego jak ogólnie pojmowane _zło_. Dla niektórych złem może być to, że ktoś wierzy w innego boga albo nie wierzy w niego wcale. Moje eksperymenty kilkaset lat temu mogłyby zostać uznane za herezję i zaprowadzić mnie prosto na stos, a Katie z pewnością okrzyknięto by czarownicą. Chociaż trzeba pamiętać, że dzisiaj też wielu ludzi myśli, że to szalone, że pozwalam córce towarzyszyć mi w pracowni.

— Nie żebyśmy się przejmowali opinią kogoś tak ograniczonego — dodała Katie Holt.

Zajmujący krzesło obok niej Matt uśmiechnął się krzywo.

— Zobaczymy, co powiesz, gdy trzeba będzie znaleźć ci męża.

— Nic. — Katie rozłożyła ręce. — Ani nauka, ani małżeństwo nie jest dla wszystkich.

Keith popatrzył poważnie na profesora Holta, a potem na Shiro.

— Pobicie niewinnego człowieka tylko za to, jak wygląda, z pewnością jest złe — odparł z głębokim przekonaniem.

Profesor uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

— Dla ludzi, którzy to zrobili, złem jest właśnie wygląd pana Shirogane i jego obecność w naszym kraju. Uważają, że wypełnili swój patriotyczny obowiązek. Niestety, myślę, że wielu jest im za to wdzięcznych, chociaż sami nie zdecydowaliby się na uderzenie innego dżentelmena.

Keith otworzył usta, żeby zaprotestować, ale wtedy odezwał się Shiro.

— Nie przejmuj się, Keithie — powiedział. — To nie pierwszy raz, przyzwyczaiłem się. Sińce szybko znikną, po tym nawet nie zostaną blizny. 

Młodzieniec popatrzył na niego. W porannym świetle wpadającym do urządzonej na strychu pracowni ślady pobicia były doskonale widoczne. Napadnięto go rano w drodze do domu Holtów. Mężczyźni mieli przewagę liczebną, zaciągnęli go do bocznej uliczki. Pobili go, opluli i kazali wracać tam, skąd przybył.

Shiro na pewno cierpiał, ale jak zwykle nie okazywał bólu. Nie uciekał, ale jednocześnie nie szukał zemsty i tłumił w sobie wszelkie emocje. Nawet wtedy, gdy wrócił kiedyś z całą twarzą zalaną krwią i długą raną na nosie, nie powiedział nic poza tym, że nie życzy sobie niczyjej litości. Podczas tych napadów próbował się bronić, ale nawet przy swojej sile z tylko jedną ręką nie miał szans przeciwko grupie przeciwników.

Keith czasem miał tego dosyć. Wolałby, żeby jego przyjaciel krzyczał i buntował się, niż przyjmował spokojnie każdą krzywdę, która go spotykała. W młodości Shiro miał wypadek podczas wizyty w majątku przyjaciela rodziny. Jego koń złamał nogę i przygniótł jeźdźca tak niefortunnie, że zmiażdżoną prawą rękę trzeba było amputować. Teraz mieszkał w Londynie i nie mógł czuć się bezpiecznie na ulicy nawet w dzień. Zdaniem Keitha, przyzwyczajenie i pokora były w tym przypadku gorsze od choćby najbardziej zajadłej wściekłości. Nikt nie powinien musieć się przyzwyczajać do takiego traktowania.

Gdyby Shiro tylko mu na to pozwolił, Keith sam znalazłby tych ludzi i rozszarpałby ich gołymi rękoma. Zemściłby się na każdej osobie, która kiedykolwiek ośmieliła się tknąć jego przyjaciela. Znali się od wielu lat i nigdy nie poznał nikogo tak dobrego i cierpliwego. Shiro pomagał każdemu. Był ostatnią osobą, która zasługiwała na to, żeby ją skrzywdzić. Do tej pory kończyło się na pobiciach, ale Keith bał się, że kiedyś opuści ich szczęście i znajdą jego najlepszego przyjaciela martwego.

— Czy ludzie, którzy napadli powóz moich rodziców i zabili ich na moich oczach, też myśleli, że robią coś dobrego? — zapytał chłodno. — To był zwykły napad rabunkowy. Mogli zabrać kosztowności i uciec, ale oni zabili rodziców i woźnicę.

Nadal pamiętał krzyk swojej matki i ojca, który próbował bronić rodziny. Keith przeżył tylko dlatego, że matka schowała go pod siedzeniem powozu i zasłoniła pledem, na którym sama usiadła. Patrzył, jak ciało jego ojca upadło tuż obok niego, martwą twarzą w stronę syna. Widział i czuł, jak kałuża krwi dotknęła czubków jego rękawa. Matkę wyciągnięto z powozu i zabito na zewnątrz. Mordercy zabierali wszystkie cenne przedmioty, a Keith trząsł się i kurczowo zaciskał ręce na ustach, żeby powstrzymać płacz i wymioty. Wszędzie było pełno krwi, a on w ciągu kilkunastu minut stracił oboje rodziców i został na świecie całkiem sam. To nie były nawet osobiste porachunki, mordercami byli obcy ludzie. Ci bandyci zaatakowaliby dowolny bogatszy pojazd, który akurat jechałby tamtą drogą.

Już wtedy Keith zrozumiał, że świat nie jest piękny, dobry ani sprawiedliwy, a gdy patrzył na poziomą bliznę na twarzy Shiro, każdego dnia coraz mocniej utwierdzał się w tym przekonaniu.

Samuel wzruszył lekko ramionami.

— Nie wiem, nigdy ich nie poznałem. Może kierowała nimi radykalna nienawiść do arystokracji albo zwykła chęć zysku? Jeśli to pierwsze, to mogli wierzyć, że poprzez to morderstwo wyświadczają światu przysługę — odpowiedział. — Proszę nie zrozumieć mnie źle, panie Kogane, w żadnym wypadku nie usprawiedliwiam podobnych czynów i uważam, że miejsce takich ludzi jest przed sądem. Myślę, że wszyscy w tym pokoju — rozejrzał się po pracowni — możemy zgodzić się, że to było złe, ale nie wszyscy zgodziliby się z nami. Chcę tylko wskazać na to, że pańskie pytanie jest interesujące, ale zaproponowane rozwiązanie tworzy wiele trudności.

Katie poruszyła się niespokojnie na krześle.

— Jednak gdybyśmy, przypuszczalnie, oddzielili w człowieku dobro od zła, a potem zniszczyli to zło? — odezwała się z namysłem. Wzrok miała utkwiony w statywie na probówki stojącym na środku stołu. — To prawda, że _dobro_ i _zło_ są pojęciami relatywnymi, ale to mógłby być fascynujący eksperyment naukowy. To diametralnie zmieniłoby nasz sposób postrzegania ludzkiej natury i moralności.

— Ludzie nie dzielą się na dobrych i złych, a przynajmniej ja w to nie wierzę — zauważył Samuel Holt. — Tak samo myślę, że nasza natura nie dzieli się na dwie równe części. Nie możemy ich tak po prostu rozdzielić i pozbyć się jednej. Człowiek jest na to zbyt skomplikowanym stworzeniem.

— Mój dziadek zawsze powtarzał, że dobro oraz zło istnieją wspólnie i przenikają się wzajemnie — powiedział Shiro, odsuwając lód od warg. — Zniknięcie któregokolwiek z tych pierwiastków zachwiałoby równowagę świata. Nie jestem pewien, czy bez zła w ogóle umielibyśmy zauważyć i docenić dobro.

Matt pochylił się i zastukał szczupłymi palcami w blat stołu, zastanawiając się nad czymś.

— Tak, ale w każdym z nas jest coś, co sprawia, że krzywdzimy innych — rzekł. — Chęć zysku albo instynkt przetrwania, albo strach, albo nasze wewnętrzne pragnienia. Od dziecka jesteśmy uczeni, żeby nie kraść, nie zabijać i żeby nie poddawać się kaprysom, bo uważamy je za grzeszne. Jednak niektórzy to wszystko robią. Dlaczego? Co takiego dzieje się w ich umyśle, że potrafią odrzucić na bok prawo i konwenanse? Tylko pomyślcie o czymś, co w jednej chwili pozbawiałoby nas tych zahamowań. Wydobylibyśmy na wierzch prawdziwą naturę człowieka, nieskrępowaną żadnymi zasadami!

Gdy to mówił, jego oczy zaczęły błyszczeć w ekscytacji, a usta rozciągnęły się w nieobecnym uśmiechu. Wykonał okrężny ruch ręką, jakby właśnie przedstawiał projekt nowego, lepszego świata.

— Moglibyśmy ją zniszczyć? — spytał szczerze zaintrygowany Keith.

— Nie wiem. Moglibyśmy spróbować — stwierdził Matt.

— Samo wydobycie takiej ukrytej natury byłoby absolutnie rewolucyjne — powiedziała Katie.

— Gdybyście ją zniszczyli, z ludzi nie zostałoby już nic poza pustymi skorupami spętanymi obyczajami — zauważył krytycznie Shiro.

Matt poprawił długie związane w kucyk włosy i przechylił głowę. Spojrzał prosto na Shiro, unosząc kącik ust.

— Tak, ale ludzie by nie cierpieli. Nie mieliby już potrzeb, które musieliby tłumić i ukrywać, nie krzywdziliby się wzajemnie. A gdyby nie niszczyć tej natury, tylko wydobyć ją na wierzch, człowiek mógłby być wreszcie sobą. Robiłby, co tylko by chciał, nie przejmując się społeczeństwem i moralnością. Pidge ma rację, to fascynujący koncept. Powiedz, Shiro, sam wiesz, jak bardzo musisz się kontrolować. Nie chciałbyś chociaż raz po prostu przestać? Być tak naprawdę sobą?

Shiro patrzył na niego bez przekonania.

— Wybacz, Mattcie, ale nie chciałbym zostać zwierzęciem — mruknął.

Samuel Holt przytaknął i wstał od stołu, podpierając się na dłoniach. Ułożył leżące przed sobą kartki w równy stos. Poprawił okulary.

— Pan Shirogane ma rację. Mam dwójkę genialnych dzieci, ale mogłyby nauczyć się od niego zdrowego rozsądku — powiedział. — Zostawmy tę dyskusję filozofom i wróćmy do pierwiastków oraz prawdziwej nauki. Tak lepiej przysłużymy się ludzkości, niż eksperymentując na jej naturze. Nie do nas należy ocenianie, co jest dobre, a co złe. Prawdopodobnie nie jesteśmy nawet w stanie stworzyć naukowego, ponadczasowego wzorca dobra i zła. Może moglibyśmy wydobyć na wierzch tę prawdziwą naturę człowieka, ale to pozbawiłoby go hamulców. To byłoby groźne, gdybyśmy nie byli w stanie usunąć tej negatywnej strony, którą do tej pory powstrzymywała wolna wola, edukacja i konwenanse. To bardzo niebezpieczny i raczej niewykonalny pomysł.

Podszedł do Shiro i Keitha. Uścisnął im obu ręce.

— Do widzenia, panie Kogane, panie Shirogane. Proszę na siebie uważać. Jak wiecie, praca mnie wzywa, wieczorem wyjeżdżam na pół roku do Zurychu, ale mam nadzieję, że po powrocie panów ponownie zobaczę.

Po pożegnaniu opuścił pracownię. Gdy jego kroki na schodach ucichły, Matt i Katie wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. W ich jednakowych brązowych oczach błyszczała jednakowa fascynacja i rozgorączkowanie. Jeśli jeszcze nie rzucili się do stojącej pod ścianą szafy ze sprzętem laboratoryjnym, to tylko przez wzgląd na obecność gości.

Katie popatrzyła na Keitha z zadowoleniem.

— Jesteś prawdziwym geniuszem — oświadczyła.

* * *

Pół roku później stali we czwórkę na strychu wokół stołu. Przed nimi znajdowała się zakorkowana kolba z czerwonym przezroczystym płynem. Na zewnątrz powoli zachodziło słońce. Ciepłe, pomarańczowe światło wpadało przez umieszczone w dachu nad stołem okno, złociło twarze przyjaciół i przenikało przez ciecz.

— Siedzieliśmy nad tym dniami i nocami. Jeśli ten eliksir zadziała, to będzie nasze największe dzieło w życiu — ogłosił z dumą Matt.

— To będzie największe dzieło dekady, jeśli nie wieku. Tylko, proszę, nie mówcie o tym naszemu ojcu, który wraca już w przyszłym tygodniu — dodała Katie. — Od początku był przeciwny. Wolelibyśmy, żeby o niczym nie wiedział, dopóki nie będziemy mogli przedstawić mu dokładnych wyników eksperymentu i pokazać, że mieliśmy rację.

— Doskonale rozumiem, dlaczego był przeciwny. To nie jest rozsądny pomysł — rzekł Shiro.

Matt popatrzył na niego, jakby ten powiedział najoczywistszą rzecz na świecie.

— Owszem, nie jest, ale rewolucji w nauce nie dokonują rozsądni naukowcy — potwierdził bezbarwnym tonem. — Czy nie warto dążyć do postępu?

Shiro nadal mierzył go surowym spojrzeniem. Matt westchnął. Poklepał przyjaciela po ramieniu.

— Nie martw się, jako naukowcy zawsze jesteśmy gotowi na pewne ryzyko — zapewnił. — Ojciec zawsze powtarza, że jeśli będziesz zamartwiał się tym, co może pójść źle, stracisz szansę na dokonanie czegoś wielkiego. To właśnie może być coś _naprawdę_ _wielkiego_.

— Czy to naprawdę może zadziałać? — zapytał Keith.

— Mamy nadzieję — odparł Matt. — Jeśli tak, osoba, która go wypije, będzie mogła oddzielić swoją ukrytą naturę od tej, którą na co dzień pokazuje światu.

Keith wskazał ręką na eliksir. Jeśli Holtowie mieli rację, tutaj mogło tkwić rozwiązanie wszystkich jego problemów. Ani Shiro, ani żadne dziecko, ani nikt już nie zostanie skrzywdzony. Wreszcie ludzie przestaną cierpieć i zapanuje pokój.

— To kto wypije go jako pierwszy?

Na twarzy Shiro pojawiło się oburzenie. Widocznie nie spodziewał się, że Keith coś takiego zasugeruje.

— Nikt. To zbyt niebezpieczne — zaprotestował. — Wiecie, że ja sam nie boję się ryzyka, ale to jest całkowicie niepotrzebne. Nie chcę, żeby coś wam się stało.

— Shiro, wybacz, ale nie po to tyle pracowaliśmy, żeby teraz nie spróbować. Już za daleko zaszliśmy — rzekła Katie. — Ja wypiję. Jestem jednym z jego twórców, więc powinnam być gotowa na wzięcie na siebie odpowiedzialności. W dodatku chcę zobaczyć, jak to jest.

Matt pokręcił głową.

— Nie, Pidge, rodzice by mnie zabili, gdyby cokolwiek ci się stało, a ja bym sobie tego nie wybaczył. Nie mamy pojęcia, jak i na jak długo to zadziała, a jeśli stracisz nad sobą kontrolę, narazisz się na skandal i hańbę. Ja wypiję. To także moje dzieło, a moja śmierć nie będzie aż tak wielką stratą. Chociaż, prawdę mówiąc, może trochę będzie, tak dla świata nauki i brytyjskich panien… Ale jestem do tego najwłaściwszą osobą.

— Ty masz siostrę i całą rodzinę, która by cię opłakiwała. Ja jestem sam. To był od początku mój pomysł. Ja powinienem wypić eliksir — powiedział poważnie Keith.

— Jesteś ostatnim dziedzicem swojego rodu — przypomniał Matt. — Ty także powinieneś unikać skandalu i śmierci. Szczególnie skandalu.

— Tak, ale powinienem też wziąć odpowiedzialność za swoje słowa. To ja to zacząłem — upierał się Keith. — Wy jesteście naukowcami. Będziecie mogli na własne oczy obserwować działanie waszego wynalazku.

On i Matt przez moment prowadzili wyrównany pojedynek na spojrzenia. Przerwała im stojąca między nimi Katie.

— Nie powinniście mnie tak szybko wykluczać tylko dlatego, że jestem kobietą. Równie dobrze moglibyście zakazać mi wstępu do pracowni, ponieważ tam też może stać mi się krzywda albo mogę narazić się na skandal — powiedziała, naśladując ton brata. — Jeśli w innych sytuacjach traktujecie mnie jak równą sobie, to teraz też powinniście.

Matt odwrócił się od Keitha i popatrzył na siostrę.

— To o wiele bardziej niebezpieczne niż zwykły dzień w pracowni. Nie umiemy przewidzieć efektów ubocznych. Na razie za mało wiemy.

— Wy podejmujecie ryzyko, więc ja też powinnam. Beze mnie nigdy byś tego nie stworzył. Mogę specjalnie ubrać spodnie, skoro to taki problem. — Wskazała ręką na swoją długą szarą spódnicę z fartuchem. — Nie boję się.

Cała trójka była tak pochłonięta kłótnią, że żadne z nich nie zauważyło, gdy Shiro sięgnął po kolbę, odetkał zębami korek i zaczął pić.

Keith odwrócił się w jego stronę. W przerażeniu otworzył szerzej oczy.

— Shiro, nie! — zawołał.

Wyciągnął rękę, ale Shiro cofnął się. Skończył pić i z hukiem odstawił pustą kolbę na stół. W pracowni zapadła pełna napięcia cisza.

Patrzyli na niego z niepokojem, czekając, aż coś się wydarzy, ale Shiro nadal stał wyprostowany na środku pomieszczenia. Także czekał.

— Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? — spytał w końcu Keith. — Sam powiedziałeś, że nie popierasz tego pomysłu.

— Jestem najstarszy, nie pochodzę stąd i jestem kaleką. Nie mam żadnej rodziny ani ważnego nazwiska. Z naszej czwórki moje życie znaczy najmniej, a nie mogłem pozwolić na to, żeby komuś z was stała się krzywda — powiedział. — W dodatku Matt miał wcześniej rację. To ja najwięcej muszę ukrywać i w sobie tłumić.

— To nieprawda, twoje życie… — zaczął Keith.

Urwał, bo nagle Shiro wrzasnął z bólu. Upadł na kolana, skulił się na podłodze i zacisnął rękę na jednym uchu, a drugie próbował zasłonić kikutem, jakby próbował odgrodzić się od tylko jemu słyszalnego hałasu. Zaczął mamrotać coś niezrozumiale, a potem znowu krzyczeć. Jego głos wypełnił strych i na pewno był słyszalny w całej kamienicy.

Keith natychmiast upadł przy nim na kolana. Odwrócił się do Holtów. Wydawali się równie zagubieni, co on.

— Co się dzieje? — zapytał w panice.

— Nie wiemy — odpowiedziała szczerze Katie. — To dopiero pierwsza próba. Właśnie!

Po tych słowach rzuciła się do leżącego na stole dziennika, chwyciła pióro i zaczęła gorączkowo coś zapisywać, spoglądając co chwilę na Shiro.

Ten po chwili ucichł i w pracowni było słychać tylko szuranie stalówki o papier oraz urywany, głośny oddech młodzieńca. Całe jego ciało drżało.

Keith delikatnie położył rękę na ramieniu przyjaciela. Pochylił się ku niemu.

— Shiro, słyszysz mnie? — zapytał cicho. — Proszę, spójrz na mnie.

Wtedy Shiro gwałtownie poderwał głowę do góry. Chwycił Keitha za przedramię i mocno zacisnął dłoń. Przyglądał się młodzieńcowi z półotwartymi ustami, jakby właśnie widział go po raz pierwszy.

Keith nie umiał tego określić, ale w oczach Shiro było coś nowego, jakiś wyraz, którego nigdy wcześniej tam nie widział. Wypuścił głośno powietrze. Najważniejsze, że przyjacielowi nic się nie stało.

— Jak się czujesz? — spytał.

Shiro uśmiechnął się szeroko, ze szczerą radością. Rzadko się w ten sposób uśmiechał.

— Dobrze. Naprawdę doskonale. Czuję w sobie taką wolność i siłę, jakbym mógł wszystko. Jakbym dopiero teraz zaczął żyć.

Keith zmarszczył brwi. Nie tego się spodziewał po wypiciu eliksiru. Oczekiwał przerażającej przemiany, momentu jak z powieści, który odmieni całe ich życie. Wynalazek Holtów w jakiś sposób na pewno działał, skoro Shiro poczuł ból, więc możliwe, że na dalsze efekty trzeba było jeszcze poczekać.

Nadal trwali w tej samej pozycji. Shiro puścił rękę Keitha i wyciągnął dłoń do jego twarzy, żeby odgarnąć z niej kosmyk włosów.

Keith pod wpływem dotyku podskoczył i odruchowo odsunął się. Nie widział Holtów, ale słyszał, że Katie przestała pisać, a Matt stał tuż za jego plecami. Musieli to widzieć. Trudno, żeby przeoczyli coś takiego, gdy Shiro zazwyczaj nie pozwalał sobie na więcej niż położenie mu ręki na ramieniu.

Shiro wyglądał na zaskoczonego jego reakcją, wydął w niezadowoleniu dolną wargę, ale cofnął rękę. Jeszcze przez chwilę się sobie przyglądali.

— Wstań — powiedział w końcu zmieszany Keith.

Pomógł mu się podnieść i posadził go na krześle. Sam stanął obok Matta. Rodzeństwo spoglądało po sobie pytająco.

Shiro siedział spokojnie. Wydawał się pogodniejszy, bardziej rozluźniony i żywszy niż zazwyczaj, ale nie zachowywał się szczególnie nietypowo. Równie dobrze mógłby być zwyczajnie pijany.

— Nic cię nie boli? — zapytał podejrzliwie Matt.

— Nie. Nawet prawie zapomniałem o tym — odparł Shiro, podnosząc nieco kończący się na łokciu kikut prawej ręki. — Nie pamiętam, żebym kiedykolwiek czuł się lepiej, zapewniam was.

Katie, Keith i Matt namyślili się, patrząc to na siebie nawzajem, to na Shiro. Nie wiedzieli, co teraz powinni zrobić.

— To chyba jeszcze nie to — uznał Keith.

— Może Shiro nie jest właściwą osobą do tego eksperymentu? — zasugerowała Katie, wskazując na młodzieńca stalówką pióra. — Spójrzcie tylko na niego, on nie ma w sobie choćby krztyny zła, które trzeba byłoby unicestwić. Musimy to wziąć pod uwagę przy kolejnej próbie. Chociaż, prawdę mówiąc, nie mamy jeszcze kompletnie żadnego pomysłu, jak mielibyśmy zniszczyć to zło, na razie myśleliśmy tylko nad eliksirem, więc może lepiej, że nikomu nie stała się krzywda — dodała ciszej, błyskawicznie wyrzucając z siebie słowa.

— Jak to nie macie pomysłu? — zdziwił się Keith. W jego głosie pobrzmiewało oburzenie. — Myślałem, że właśnie po to to robimy. Od początku o tym mówiłem. Chcemy naprawić świat, a nie pozbawić ludzi kontroli nad samymi sobą.

— No tak, tak — przyznała nieco zakłopotana Katie — ale na razie mamy tylko połowę tego planu i chcieliśmy ją sprawdzić, ale, jak widać, nie musimy się bardzo spieszyć, bo ten cały eliksir to kompletna porażka. Nikt nie utracił nad sobą kontroli, nie musisz się denerwować.

— Oczywiście, że nie. Myślę, że nigdy nie panowałem nad sobą bardziej niż teraz — zgodził się Shiro. Popatrzył łagodnie na Keitha. — Proszę, nie chcę, żebyś się o mnie martwił. Wszystko jest dobrze. Powiem ci, że właśnie sobie pomyślałem, że ty chyba za często się martwisz. Nie przejmuj się, mnie nic nie jest, a nasi dzielni naukowcy nie sprawili, że świat drgnął w posadach.

Keith pokręcił krytycznie głową, zakładając ręce na piersi. Znał Holtów już tak długo, że powinien się przyzwyczaić do ich roztargnienia i tego, że dla nich samo doświadczenie naukowe i odkrycia były ważniejsze od moralności czy naprawiania świata. Popełnił błąd, nie pytając o to, czy wszystko jest gotowe, zanim ktokolwiek wypił eliksir.

Shiro nie spuszczał z niego wzroku. Patrzył na swojego przyjaciela z tak bezgranicznym zachwytem i szczęściem, że Keith musiał w końcu się odwrócić.

— Masz rację, Pidge — powiedział. — Shiro jest najlepszą osobą, jaką znam. Ten wasz eliksir od początku nie był dla niego. Niepotrzebnie sprawił sobie ból.

Dziewczyna zanotowała coś jeszcze w dzienniku. Matt jako jedyny wciąż milczał. Zaciskał w zamyśleniu usta, patrząc na Keitha i Shiro.

— Albo i nie — mruknął bardziej do siebie niż do kogokolwiek innego.

— Co masz na myśli? — spytała zaintrygowana Katie.

Matt spojrzał na nią i uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

— Nie wiem, jak wy, ale ja przez to wszystko zgłodniałem — oznajmił głośno. — Przejdźmy się na kolację.

— Chciałam dokończyć wpis w dzienniku — powiedziała Katie, nie rozumiejąc tej nagłej zmiany tematu. — Czy to nie może poczekać?

— Nie, ale dobrze, siostro, zostań tutaj i dokończ pracę. Niedługo wrócę i wszystko ci opowiem.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź dziewczyny, zdjął z krzesła marynarkę i ruszył do wyjścia z pracowni. Gestem ręki polecił przyjaciołom, żeby podążyli za nim.

Pożegnali się z Katie i w milczeniu zeszli na parter kamienicy. Wzięli kapelusze i wyszli na ulicę Londynu. Słońce już zaszło i powietrze nieco się ochłodziło. Obok nich przejeżdżały powozy, końskie kopyta stukały o bruk. Korzystając z pięknego wieczoru, idealnego na przechadzkę, po trotuarze spacerowali dżentelmeni w towarzystwie dam.

— Dokąd idziemy? — zapytał Shiro.

— Do restauracji.

Keith patrzył na spokojny profil Matta, nie rozumiejąc. Przyjaźnili się od lat. Wiedział, że Holt na pewno miał w głowie przemyślany plan, którego nie chciał na razie nikomu zdradzać. Jeśli tak nagle postanowił zabrać ich do restauracji, musiał mieć w tym jakiś konkretny cel, najpewniej związany ze swoim eksperymentem. Po tym, co widzieli na strychu, nie odpuściłby tak łatwo, żeby po prostu iść zjeść.

Tymczasem Shiro szedł przed siebie sprężystym krokiem, wyprostowany, z podniesioną głową. Żywo rozmawiał o czymś z Mattem. W kontaktach z przyjaciółmi potrafił być pewny siebie i zawsze walczył o swoje, ale gdy wychodził na ulicę, zachowywał się tak, jakby chciał zniknąć albo stać się niewidzialnym. Teraz było inaczej. Nie włożył nawet prawego rękawa do kieszeni marynarki, żeby odwrócić uwagę od tego, że jest w połowie pusty. Keith nie był pewien, czy to wszystko mu się tylko wydaje, czy to naprawdę wina eliksiru Holtów. W końcu to nie tak, że całkowicie nie zadziałał – Shiro czuł rzeczywisty, bardzo silny ból po wypiciu. Coś w nim musiało być.

Weszli do restauracji, w której czasem wspólnie jadali kolacje. Na ciemnych ścianach wisiały obrazy przedstawiające martwą naturę i lustra optycznie powiększające niedużą salę. Między prostokątnymi stołami nakrytymi białymi obrusami krzątali się kelnerzy. Tu i ówdzie ustawiono wazony pełne różowych kwiatów.

Zdjęli cylindry. Matt poprosił dobrze znanego im kelnera o stolik dla trzech osób. Ten przeprosił ich i powiedział, że niezwłocznie znajdzie dla nich odpowiednie miejsce. Matt z uśmiechem zapewnił, że poczekają, mają czas.

Kelner gdzieś zniknął, a oni stali we trójkę niedaleko drzwi wejściowych, w milczeniu obserwując restaurację wypełnioną gwarem rozmów i szczękiem sztućców o talerze.

— Myślałem, że to porządny lokal — usłyszeli gdzieś obok siebie — ale jak widać, karmią też małpy.

Te słowa wypowiedział młodzieniec wychodzący właśnie z restauracji. Jego dwaj koledzy poparli go wybuchem śmiechu.

Keith zacisnął pięści i zazgrzytał zębami. Siłą woli powstrzymał się, żeby nic nie odpowiedzieć i nawet nie podnieść na młodzieńca wzroku. Wiedział, że gdyby go przed sobą zobaczył, mógłby stracić nad sobą panowanie i dać mu w pysk przy wszystkich gościach. Sam nie miał nic przeciwko temu, należało się, ale Shiro tego nie chciał. Zawsze w takich sytuacjach powstrzymywał Keitha przed szukaniem zemsty. Powtarzał, że przemoc do niczego pożytecznego nie prowadzi.

Keith przymknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko, żeby się uspokoić. Wtedy usłyszał huk i krzyk.

Natychmiast się odwrócił. Shiro trzymał młodzieńca za szyję i całym ciałem przyciskał go do ściany wyłożonej ciemną boazerią. Mężczyzna krzyczał i próbował wyszarpnąć się z uścisku, ale Shiro był od niego dużo wyższy i silniejszy.

Nie myśląc wiele, Keith podszedł do Shiro i chwycił go za ramiona, próbując odciągnąć go od młodzieńca.

— Zostaw go, nie jest tego wart — powiedział stanowczo, używając tych samych słów, które zawsze powtarzał mu przyjaciel.

Shiro nawet nie drgnął. Mocniej zacisnął rękę na szyi mężczyzny. Ten wierzgał nogami, w przerażeniu wodząc spojrzeniem dookoła. Oczy wszystkich w restauracji były zwrócone na ich trójkę. Matt stał z tyłu, patrząc na nich z dziwną mieszanką zachwytu i oszołomienia.

— Nie będę siedział cicho, gdy słyszę takie obelgi — warknął Shiro. — Mam dosyć, rozumiesz?

Keith jeszcze raz pociągnął go do siebie. Mocniej zacisnął palce na materiale jego marynarki.

— Shiro, przestań! — krzyknął. — Proszę!

Dopiero wtedy Shiro odwrócił głowę i na niego spojrzał. Zawahał się, ale puścił mężczyznę, który wraz z kolegami rzucił się biegiem do wyjścia z restauracji.

Keith odetchnął. Chwycił Shiro za ramię. Może mu się tylko wydawało, ale dostrzegł w jego oczach złoty błysk.

— Wychodzimy — postanowił tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

Shiro nie stawiał oporu. Matt po drodze wziął ich kapelusze, podał im je i razem wyszli na ulicę. W milczeniu odeszli kawałek od restauracji.

Keith nie wierzył w to, co się właśnie wydarzyło. Shiro sam kogoś zaatakował. Próbował udusić tego mężczyznę. To prawda, że został sprowokowany, ale przez całe życie słyszał takie i gorsze rzeczy, a nigdy jako pierwszy na nikogo się nie rzucił. Przemocy używał tylko w obronie. To zachowanie było kompletnie sprzeczne z jego spokojnym, pokojowym charakterem i ze wszystkim, co mówił. Shiro, którego znali, nigdy by tak nie postąpił.

Robiło się już ciemno, włączono latarnie uliczne. Stanęli w pustym zaułku między jednym a drugim sklepem. Tu mieli chociaż odrobinę prywatności.

— Co w ciebie wstąpiło? — zapytał Keith, patrząc z wyrzutem na przyjaciela.

Shiro patrzył na niego poważnie. Nadal był zdenerwowany. Marszczył czoło i zaciskał rękę w pięść. Oddychał ciężko.

— Miałem nie reagować i potulnie słuchać, jak mnie poniża? Sam zawsze chciałeś się zemścić i miałeś rację — powiedział głośno, z przekonaniem. — Powinienem się ciebie posłuchać dużo wcześniej, zamiast dawać sobą pomiatać.

Keith nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Uświadomił sobie, że pierwszy raz naprawdę przestraszył się Shiro.

— Tak, ale ty zawsze mówiłeś, że nie warto… — odparł.

— Powiedział to specjalnie tak głośno, żebym usłyszał. Może następnym razem zastanowi się, zanim to zrobi. Gdybyś mnie nie powstrzymał, zmusiłbym, żeby to odszczekał — odpowiedział Shiro. — Dżentelmeni ciągle wyzywają się na pojedynki za mniejsze obrazy. Mam nie mniej błękitną krew niż oni. W moim kraju cywilizacja jest starsza niż na tej wysepce. Tu mieszkali tylko hodowcy owiec, gdy moi przodkowie byli najdzielniejszymi, najbardziej zaufanymi strażnikami cesarza.

— Jest jednak różnica między honorowym pojedynkiem a rzuceniem się na kogoś w środku restauracji — wtrącił Matt.

Keith odwrócił się gwałtownie i spojrzał na niego ostro.

— Doskonale wiesz, że to twoja wina — wycedził. — Specjalnie go tutaj przyprowadziłeś. Tylko na to czekałeś.

Matt nie wydawał się poruszony tymi oskarżeniami.

— To wina eliksiru, nad którym pracowaliśmy wspólnie, który był _twoim_ pomysłem, a Shiro sam po niego sięgnął i go wypił — sprostował z naciskiem. — Chciałem sprawdzić, jak zachowa się w większej grupie ludzi. Widzisz, zadziałało, udało nam się. Bez eliksiru nigdy by tego nie zrobił. To niesamowity sukces, naprawdę wydobyliśmy na wierzch jego prawdziwe _ja,_ a jestem pewien, że jeszcze nie widzieliśmy wszystkiego. Pidge będzie żałować, że z nami nie wyszła, gdy jej to opowiem.

— Kiedy to przestanie działać? — spytał wprost Keith.

— Mówiłem już w pracowni, że nie mamy pojęcia. — Matt wzruszył ramionami. — Kiedyś na pewno. Tak nam się przynajmniej zdaje, wątpię, żeby działało wiecznie. Naprawdę wiem niewiele więcej niż ty.

Keith zacisnął zęby i postanowił go na razie zignorować. Matt wydawał się zdecydowanie zbyt zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw, ale to nie była dyskusja na ten moment.

Teraz najważniejszy był Shiro i jego bezpieczeństwo. Keith spojrzał mu w oczy.

— Sam wiesz, że ja pierwszy rzuciłbym się na każdego, kto cię skrzywdził, ale ty… Nigdy się tak nie zachowywałeś — powiedział ostrożnie. — Dlatego się zdenerwowałem.

Shiro westchnął. Położył Keithowi rękę na ramieniu typowym dla siebie, uspokajającym gestem.

— Nie chciałem cię wystraszyć. Przepraszam, Keithie — odparł. — Zwyczajnie mam dosyć siedzenia cicho i ciągłego bycia ofiarą. Gdy pchnąłem tego człowieka na ścianę, naprawdę poczułem się dobrze. Pierwszy raz tak panowałem nad sytuacją… Sam nie wiem, skąd nagle wzięło się we mnie tyle siły, taka moc. — Uśmiechnął się lekko. — Wreszcie nie byłem słaby i zagrożony.

Keith przytaknął niepewnie. Przygryzł wargę. To trzeba było jak najszybciej zakończyć. Nie wiedział, co sobie myślał, gdy powiedział głośno o tym pomyśle, ale jeżeli eliksir tak działał na cierpliwego, spokojnego Shiro, to znaczy, że innych ludzi zmieni w prawdziwe potwory.

— Późno już. Odwiozę Shiro do jego domu, nie powinien być teraz sam — postanowił. Zwrócił się do Matta: — Ty wracaj do siebie.

— Słucham? — zdziwił się Matt. Poprawił okulary. — Wcale nie jest tak późno, możemy gdzieś jeszcze iść…

— Nie — uciął twardo Keith. — Przypilnuję go, żeby bezpiecznie dotarł do mieszkania i zostanę z nim tak długo, jak będzie trzeba. Jutro porozmawiamy. Mam nadzieję, że do tego czasu eliksir przestanie działać.

Matt założył ręce na piersi. Zerknął badawczo na Shiro.

— Jesteś pewien, że chcesz z nim wracać sam? — spytał powoli.

— Dlaczego nie? — spytał Shiro dziwnie ostrym, jak na siebie, tonem.

Matt aż zamrugał, zdziwiony tą reakcją. Keith wzruszył ramionami.

— Właśnie, dlaczego nie? Mimo wszystko to Shiro — odparł z przekonaniem, ściszając głos. — Nie skrzywdziłby mnie.

* * *

Było już całkowicie ciemno, gdy powóz podwiózł ich pod kamienicę, w której mieszkał Shiro. Podczas jazdy obaj milczeli, tylko się na siebie patrząc. Keith zauważył, że Shiro usiadł dużo bliżej niego niż zwykle, ale nic nie powiedział. Jego myśli zajmowały inne sprawy.

Mimo że widział skutki eliksiru na własne oczy, trudno było mu uwierzyć w to, co mówili Holtowie. To prawda, że to on to zaczął, ale wtedy to były tylko głośne rozmyślania, jakaś teoria. Był pewien, że stworzenie eliksiru, który zmieniałby zachowanie człowieka, nie może się udać i wciąż nie docierało do niego, że prawdopodobnie się udało. Gdy siedzieli w pracowni na strychu, nie traktował tego całkowicie poważnie. Dlaczego miałby? Nawet Samuel Holt odrzucił taką możliwość, a cały ten pomysł brzmiał równie realnie, co legendy o kamieniu filozoficznym.

Zawsze wiedział, że gdzieś głęboko w Shiro musi być gniew i poczucie niesprawiedliwości, które ten w sobie z całej siły tłumił. Teraz Keith pierwszy raz zobaczył te uczucia i naprawdę się bał. Nie tego, że Shiro mu coś zrobi, bo wiedział, że to niemożliwe, ale tego, że jego przyjaciel sam ściągnie na siebie kłopoty.

Dalsze eksperymenty mogłyby doprowadzić do tragedii. W ogóle nie powinni tego zaczynać, ale skoro już spróbowali, natychmiast powinni przestać. Jutro pójdzie do Holtów i przypilnuje ich, żeby przy nim zniszczyli wszystkie notatki. Chociaż, patrząc na podekscytowanie Matta, nie odpuszczą tak łatwo. Możliwe, że konieczna będzie interwencja profesora Holta. Jak dobrze, że wracał już ze Szwajcarii. Będzie mógł wziąć w garść swoje niesforne latorośle.

Wspięli się po schodach kamienicy. Shiro otworzył mieszkanie. Wszedł do pogrążonego w ciemności, wąskiego przedpokoju i zdjął kapelusz. Żył sam, w trakcie dnia przychodziła do niego gospodyni, która zajmowała się domem i pilnowała kobiety zatrudnianej do sprzątania oraz jej męża, który wykonywał cięższe prace. Shiro twierdził, że więcej nie potrzebuje.

Weszli razem do salonu pełniącego jednocześnie funkcję jadalni. Shiro zapalił lampę naftową stojącą obok obitego fioletową tkaniną fotela.

— Możesz zostać na noc — zaproponował, płynnym ruchem zdejmując marynarkę i odwieszając ją na oparcie.

Keith przytaknął. Do jego domu był kawałek drogi, a zdarzało mu się już nocować u Shiro. W dodatku obiecał, że go przypilnuje.

— Napijesz się czegoś?

— Nie, dziękuję. Powinieneś się już położyć — powiedział Keith. — To był długi dzień. Ja też jestem zmęczony.

Shiro nie zareagował na jego sugestię. Opadł na fotel. Westchnął i zamyślił się. Światło lampy rzucało blask na połowę jego twarzy. Resztę spowijał półmrok.

W salonie panowała cisza. Keith usiadł w fotelu naprzeciwko przyjaciela. Czekał.

— Kocham cię, Keithie.

Keith nabrał gwałtownie powietrza. O mały włos nie zakrztusił się własną śliną. Odchrząknął, starając się doprowadzić do porządku. Podniósł wzrok na Shiro.

Przyjaciel patrzył na niego tak samo, jak w pracowni Holtów. Z takim samym czystym, szczerym zachwytem. 

— Słucham? — wykrztusił Keith, bo tylko tyle przeszło mu przez gardło.

Shiro podniósł się z fotela. Powoli podszedł do Keitha i uklęknął przy jego nogach. Oparł rękę na rzeźbionej poręczy fotela.

— Kocham cię — powtórzył z przekonaniem. — Nie jak brata i o wiele bardziej niż przyjaciela. Jesteś dla mnie najważniejszą osobą na świecie. Jestem w tobie zakochany. Przez te wszystkie lata nie mogłeś tego nie zauważyć.

Keith był tak zszokowany, że nie mógł się poruszyć. Przełknął głośno ślinę, zaciskając dłonie na materiale spodni. Rozluźniony, uśmiechnięty mężczyzna siedzący przed nim to z pewnością był Shiro, ale mówił rzeczy, które brzmiały w jego ustach całkowicie nieprawdopodobnie.

Latami próbował samego siebie przekonać, że nie kocha Shiro w taki sposób. Próbował myśleć o nim jak o bracie, jak o najbliższym przyjacielu, ale za każdym razem, gdy go widział, jego serce przyspieszało i czuł mrowienie w żołądku. Gdy Shiro czasami się uśmiechał, Keithowi wydawało się, że właśnie zza szarych chmur wyjrzało słońce. Nie potrafił nie myśleć o wszystkich rzeczach, które chciałby z nim robić, o jego pięknych, ciemnych oczach i o tym, że może istniało gdzieś miejsce, w którym mogliby być razem szczęśliwi. Były noce, gdy Shiro mu się śnił i Keith musiał powstrzymywać płacz, gdy budził się sam w domu, w pustym łóżku. Nigdy nie czuł czegoś takiego do nikogo innego, nikt inny tak go nie uszczęśliwiał samą swoją obecnością. Wmawiał sobie, że to w końcu przejdzie, ale, mimo upływu lat, nie przeszło i w pewnym momencie do tego przywykł. Nie mógł z tym walczyć w nieskończoność. Szalenie łatwo było mu kochać Shiro, ale wszyscy zawsze powtarzali, że miłość między mężczyznami jest zła i zabroniona, więc poprzestał na tłumieniu w sobie tych uczuć, skoro nie potrafił ich zniszczyć. To było tak właściwe i niewłaściwe jednocześnie, że Keithowi czasem kręciło się od tego w głowie.

Nie mógł zbroczyć ich przyjaźni swoimi pragnieniami i narazić Shiro na skandal, więc przez cały ten czas udawał, że nic się nie dzieje. Podejrzewał, że Holtowie czegoś się domyślali, ale nie pytali, a Keith nikomu nic nie powiedział. To była jego największa tajemnica i na każdym kroku pilnował, żeby się nie zdradzić. Nigdy nie myślał o tym, że Shiro mógłby być taki jak on. To, co teraz usłyszał, sprawiło, że w jednej chwili wszystkie głęboko chowane uczucia wróciły do niego ze zdwojoną siłą.

Zrobił kolejny głęboki wdech, jakby bał się, że zaraz się udusi. Coś ściskało mu serce.

— Nigdy mi o tym nie mówiłeś — powiedział cicho. — Nie jesteś sobą, Shiro. Odpocznij, rano porozmawiamy.

Shiro potrząsnął głową.

— Jestem teraz sobą bardziej niż kiedykolwiek — zapewnił. — Mam dosyć ukrywania się i ciągłej pogardy. Dzisiaj pierwszy raz nie czuję strachu. Każdego dnia muszę się chować, kontrolować i udawać kogoś, kim nie jestem. Cały świat powtarza mi, że to, co czuję, jest złe i grzeszne, ale miłość nie może być zła, prawda? Prawo i Kościół muszą się mylić. Co jest złego w tym, że chcę, żebyśmy byli razem szczęśliwi? Że uważam, że jesteś piękny? — Położył dłoń na dłoni Keitha. Ten nie cofnął jej, ale nie odwzajemnił gestu. — Keithie. Nikogo nigdy nie pragnąłem tak, jak ciebie. Jesteś najlepszym człowiekiem, jakiego znam, tylko ty nie patrzysz na mnie z tą obrzydliwą litością co inni. Mówisz, że to ja jestem dobry, ale nigdy nie mogłem się z tobą równać. Adam miał rację. Kochał mnie i chciał, żebym z nim uciekł. Ludzie zaczynali o nas plotkować, bał się. Nie zgodziłem się, powiedziałem, że nie będę uciekał, bo nigdzie nie będzie lepiej. Byłem młody, myślałem, że to… To, co czuję… Minie. Adam uważał, że się oszukuję i powinienem zaakceptować swoją naturę, chciał mi pomóc, ale ja nie chciałem słuchać. Pokłóciliśmy się i wyjechał daleko stąd, a ja po jakimś czasie przekonałem się, że naprawdę nie potrafię być z kobietą. Kiedyś tak bardzo chciałem to zmienić, nie mogłem na siebie patrzeć w lustrze, ale… Czy to naprawdę jest _aż tak_ złe? Ludzie popełniają czyny gorsze niż miłość do najlepszego przyjaciela. Profesor Holt miał rację. Dla każdego _zło_ i _dobro_ znaczą coś innego. My moglibyśmy stworzyć własne definicje. Chciałbym je stworzyć z tobą.

— Adam… — powtórzył Keith, gdy nagle dotarła do niego prawda.

Pamiętał go. Adam był nieco starszym, bardzo bliskim przyjacielem Shiro. Wiele lat temu stanowili nierozłączny duet, aż do momentu, kiedy Adam nagle zniknął. Pewnego dnia po prostu słuch o nim zaginął i już nigdy nie widziano go w Londynie. Shiro nie lubił rozmawiać na ten temat, więc Keith nie naciskał. Przez te wszystkie lata nie domyślał się, jak w rzeczywistości wyglądała ich relacja. 

Milczał. Shiro mówił dalej, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.

— Nie wiem, co się dzieje z Adamem, nie wiem nawet, czy żyje. Pozwoliłem mu odejść, ale nie popełnię tego błędu drugi raz. Nie umiem zmienić tego, jaki jestem, ale nie chcę wierzyć, że urodziłem się tylko po to, żeby żyć w samotności i cierpieć. Mogę być kaleką i dzikusem, ale przynajmniej odnalazłem ciebie. To najlepsza rzecz, jaka mnie spotkała, tylko tego jestem naprawdę pewien. Chciałbym być z tobą i jeśli tylko ty mnie zechcesz, to będziemy mogli poszukać szczęścia gdzieś indziej. Zabrałbym cię do dzwonnicy Kościoła Wszystkich Świętych, mógłbym cię objąć i pokazać ci stamtąd cały Londyn, a potem… Naprawdę moglibyśmy uciec, nikt by nam nic nie zrobił. Nie znaleźliby nas.

Keith zacisnął usta. Shiro nadal trwał w tej samej pozycji, czekając na jego odpowiedź. Nawet pod wpływem mikstury nie naruszał jego granic i do niczego go nie zmuszał, chociaż gdyby chciał, pewnie mógłby podnieść go jedną ręką i przycisnąć do ściany, tak jak tamtego młodzieńca w restauracji. 

Gdyby usłyszał to w innych okolicznościach, byłoby inaczej. Wtedy mógłby zarzucić mu ramiona na szyję, przyciągnąć go, pocałować i powiedzieć wszystko to, co ukrywał w sobie przez te lata. Wzdłuż kręgosłupa przeszedł mu dreszcz na myśl, że Shiro znajdował się tak blisko niego i obaj chcieli tego samego. Tym razem to nie był sen. Wystarczyłoby się tylko pochylić i byłby jego.

Jednak teraz Shiro znajdował się pod wpływem cholernego eliksiru Holtów i nad sobą nie panował. To mogło być zwykłe majaczenie. W tej chwili wydawało mu się, że czegoś chce, ale jutro rano pewnie by tego żałował, gdyby posunęli się dalej. Keith nie potrafiłby wykorzystać tego chwilowego zamroczenia umysłu na swoją korzyść. 

Położył dłoń na dłoni Shiro, zamykając ją w uścisku.

— Potrzebuję czasu — powiedział z najłagodniejszą stanowczością, na jaką było go stać. — Jutro o tym porozmawiamy, dzisiaj… Zaskoczyłeś mnie. Muszę to przemyśleć. Myślę, że powinniśmy się z tym przespać.

Shiro uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

— Nie wiem, czy będę umiał zasnąć — powiedział.

— Ja też nie, ale spróbujmy. Wtedy porozmawiamy.

Shiro podniósł się z kolan.

— Dobrze, jak chcesz. Ale nie odrzucasz mnie? — zapytał z nadzieją.

— Nie potrafiłbym — mruknął zgodnie z prawdą Keith, także wstając.

— Będziesz tutaj, gdy się obudzę?

Keith zmusił się do uśmiechu. Pomyślał o tym, że gdyby Shiro mówił poważnie, naprawdę mogliby wyjechać i wtedy mogliby zasypiać, i budzić się obok siebie bez obawy o to, że ktoś się o tym dowie i na nich doniesie.

— Będę — obiecał.

Przeniósł się na szezlong, na którym mógł się położyć po podkuleniu nóg.

Zauważył, że przyjaciel popatrzył na niego i już otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć.

— Tu jest mi wygodnie, masz najwspanialszy szezlong w Królestwie — zapewnił szybko Keith. — Shiro, proszę, idź spać. To naprawdę był bardzo długi dzień.

— Dobranoc — powiedział wreszcie Shiro, posyłając mu ostatni uśmiech.

Ruszył do swojej sypialni.

— Dobranoc.

* * *

Wrócił po miesiącu. Nie spodziewał się, że potrwa to aż tak długo. Rano po tamtym wieczorze próbował porozmawiać z Shiro, ale ten wydawał się zmęczony i zagubiony. Albo udawał, albo nie pamiętał, co się działo. Ostatecznie nie poruszyli tego tematu, a Keith po śniadaniu wrócił do domu. Gdy schodził po schodach kamienicy, nie potrafił powstrzymać łez.

W domu zastał telegram od stryja, który ciężko zachorował i pilnie wzywał go do siebie na wieś. Keith nie miał wyboru. Brat jego ojca zajął się nim po śmierci rodziców, miał wobec niego dług wdzięczności.

Napisał krótkie wiadomości do Holtów i Shiro, żeby nie wyjeżdżać całkiem bez uprzedzenia. Przez miesiąc opiekował się stryjem, który na szczęście wyzdrowiał. W wolnych chwilach wybierał się na spacery i przejażdżki konne po lesie. Dużo myślał o tym, co się stało. Próbował zaakceptować fakt, że niepotrzebnie zrobił sobie nadzieję, bo to, co usłyszał, było tylko winą eliksiru, obłąkanym potokiem słów bez znaczenia. Zdążył nieco ochłonąć, ale i tak nie wiedział, jak teraz będzie wyglądać ich relacja. Shiro był pierwszą osobą, z którą zaprzyjaźnił się po śmierci rodziców, nie mógł go stracić. Dlatego musiał dać sobie czas na poukładanie na nowo tego, co zostało zburzone tamtej jednej nocy, żeby mogli pozostać przyjaciółmi.

Na początku bał się, że Matt i Katie będą próbowali dalej eksperymentować z eliksirem, a jego tam nie będzie, żeby ich powstrzymać. Jednak z krótkich listów, które otrzymywał od nich i od Shiro, wynikało, że wszyscy byli w dobrym zdrowiu, dobrze się czuli i czekali na jego powrót. O dalszych eksperymentach nie padło ani jedno słowo, więc Keith doszedł do wniosku, że nie powinien tak bardzo wątpić w rozsądek swoich przyjaciół. Nie byli szaleni ani zdeprawowani. Na pewno sami podjęli właściwą decyzję, a jeśli nie, to pomógł im w tym ich ojciec albo sam Shiro, jeśli dowiedział się o wydarzeniach w restauracji. Keith źle się czuł z tym nagłym wyjazdem, ale był bardziej potrzebny stryjowi. Po miesiącu w Londynie wszystko musiało się już ułożyć.

Tylko on nie mógł o tym zapomnieć.

W końcu jednak stryj wydobrzał, podziękował mu za troskliwą opiekę i zapewnił, że Keith może już wracać do domu. Lekarz potwierdził te słowa, a wtedy młodzieniec polecił spakować walizki i następnego dnia wsiadł w powóz do Londynu.

Pierwszym miejscem, do którego się udał, była kamienica Holtów. To tam z reguły spędzali czas we czwórkę. Miał samotniczą naturę, ale po miesiącu nawet on stęsknił się za przyjaciółmi. Chciał wiedzieć, co wydarzyło się w Londynie podczas jego nieobecności.

Służący wpuścił go do domu i powiedział mu tylko, że pan i panna Holt są na strychu. Był stałym gościem, jego wizyty już nikogo nie dziwiły, nie musiał się więc zapowiadać.

Wbiegł po schodach na szczyt domu i wszedł do pracowni.

Panowała dziwnie napięta atmosfera. Matt i Katie krzątali się nerwowo po pomieszczeniu i składali na stosy dzienniki oraz luźne notatki. Otwierali szuflady i przeszukiwali ich zawartość.

Żadne z rodzeństwa nie podniosło na niego wzroku.

— Dzień dobry — powiedział Keith.

— Dzień dobry — odparła oschle Katie, nie zatrzymując się.

Wszedł głębiej do pracowni i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Dopiero wtedy zauważył, że Matt ma opuchnięty nos, a nad jego dolną wargą widniały ślady zaschniętej krwi.

— Co się stało? — zapytał zaniepokojony Keith.

Matt przerwał na moment układanie papierów i popatrzył prosto na niego.

— Shiro — odparł ponuro, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało.

Keith poczuł, że nagle ogarnia go chłód.

— To znaczy? — dopytał.

— Trochę cię ominęło przez ten miesiąc, ale to koniec. — Katie wskazała na zebrane na stole rzeczy. — Raz na zawsze kończymy z tym eliksirem. Spalimy wszystkie notatki i receptury. Nikt nigdy o niczym się nie dowie.

— _Kończycie_ …? Dopiero teraz? Shiro wypił go więcej?

— Sam nas o to poprosił — wyjaśniła Katie. — Mówił, że lepiej się czuje, co drugi dzień błagał nas o kolejne dawki. Nie mogliśmy mu odmówić. To naprawdę działało, chyba coraz lepiej. Zachowywał się zupełnie jak nie on. Rozpętał kilka bójek w gospodach, podobno wieczorami zapraszał do siebie wyjątkowo urodziwych młodzieńców — ściszyła głos. — To było fascynujące doświadczenie, ale dzisiaj rano posunął się za daleko. Matt tylko zażartował, a on go uderzył.

Keithowi odebrało mowę. Nie docierało do niego to, co słyszał.

— Powiedziałem tylko, żeby uważał, żeby nie przestraszył tych chłopców tak, jak przestraszył ciebie — dodał Matt. — Nie powinienem tego mówić, przyznaję, ale nie miałem złych intencji. To był żart. Znam Shiro, on nigdy nie podniósłby na mnie ręki, ale dzisiaj wpadł w furię. Przez krótką chwilę bałem się, że mnie zabije.

— Jesteście szaleni — wydusił tylko Keith. — Jak możecie mówić o tym z taką swobodą?

— My? To od początku był twój pomysł — powiedziała Katie.

Keith podszedł do niej bliżej. Stanął przy stole, zaciskając pięści.

— To nasz przyjaciel, a wy wykorzystaliście jego słabość dla swojego eksperymentu! — warknął. — Powinniście to przerwać już pierwszego dnia. Byłem pewien, że to zrobiliście, nie pisaliście nic w listach. Nie przeszkadzało wam, gdy atakował innych, ale jesteście gotowi wszystko porzucić, ponieważ podniósł rękę na Matta.

Katie wbiła w niego lodowate spojrzenie.

— Nie jesteś lepszy. Sam chciałeś zmieniać ludzkość. Teraz ci się to nie podoba, bo chodzi o twojego najdroższego Shiro — wycedziła. — To jest nauka, tak dokonuje się wielkich rzeczy. Nie zajmujemy się moralnością. Shiro wiedział, na co się decyduje. Do niczego go nie zmusiliśmy. Powinieneś go widzieć, gdy tutaj przychodził i prosił o więcej.

Matt zbliżył się do nich.

— Proszę, nie kłóćmy się — powiedział, uspokajająco gestykulując rękoma. — To od samego początku było niebezpieczne, ale najważniejsze, że ostatecznie nikomu nie stała się poważniejsza krzywda. Raz na zawsze kończymy ten eksperyment, możemy razem wszystko spalić. Nie będziemy do tego wracać. Zadowolony? — Spojrzał na Keitha.

Ten nie odpowiedział. Utkwił spojrzenie w oknie, przez które widać było błękitne, czyste niebo.

— Gdzie teraz jest Shiro? — zapytał głucho.

Matt wzruszył ramionami.

— Cóż, trudno powiedzieć. Uciekł po tym, jak mnie uderzył. Wysłaliśmy służącego, żeby go poszukał, ale nie ma go w domu. W końcu na pewno się odnajdzie. Ustaliliśmy, że eliksir działa do ośmiu godzin, co oznacza, że… — Spojrzał na zegar stojący w rogu pracowni. — Właśnie powinien wracać do siebie. Ucieszy się na twój widok. Bardzo przejął się twoim wyjazdem. Myślał, że choroba stryja to tylko wymówka, a tak naprawdę chciałeś od niego uciec.

— Wiem, gdzie go szukać — wyszeptał Keith.

Nie oglądając się za siebie, rzucił się po schodach na parter, przeskakując po dwa stopnie naraz. W biegu porwał swój kapelusz i wybiegł na ulicę. Nie zwalniając ani na chwilę, skierował się do Kościoła Wszystkich Świętych. Po drodze potrącił kilka osób i prawie został stratowany przez powóz, ale nie przestawał biec.

Holtowie mogli poczekać. Teraz musiał znaleźć Shiro. Tylko to się w tym momencie liczyło. Mógł mieć jedynie nadzieję, że nie przybędzie za późno.

Otworzył drzwi dzwonnicy. Zatrzymał się. Przed nim zaczynały się długie, kręte schody na samą górę. Odetchnął. Odrzucił na bok cylinder i marynarkę. Zaczął truchtem wspinać się po schodach.

Nie wiedział, jak długo wchodził, nie liczył stopni. Gdy zobaczył przed sobą cel, zaczynało brakować mu już tchu i kręciło mu się w głowie, ale jego nogi poruszały się same. Strach nie pozwalał mu się zatrzymać choćby na moment.

— Shiro! — zawołał.

Nie padła żadna odpowiedź. Wszedł na szczyt wieży i mało nie upadł na kolana. Dyszał ciężko, krew szumiała mu w uszach, a serce waliło szybko w piersi.

W dzwonnicy było słychać jeszcze czyjś szybki oddech i ciche łkanie. Keith obszedł wielki, wykonany z brązu dzwon.

Shiro klęczał na kamiennej posadzce plecami do niego. Przez szerokie otwory w ścianie patrzył na miasto. Z tej wysokości powozy i ludzie wydawali się zaledwie małymi przesuwającymi się figurkami.

— Shiro! — zawołał z ulgą Keith. — Szukałem cię!

Mężczyzna odwrócił się do niego.

Jego miesiąc temu czarne włosy całkowicie osiwiały, pod oczami pojawiły się cienie, policzki zapadły się. Schudł. Wyglądał dwadzieścia lat starzej niż wtedy, gdy Keith widział go po raz ostatni.

W ustach trzymał lufę rewolweru. Palec miał położony na spuście. Oddychał szybko i nierówno.

Keith stanął jak wryty.

— Shiro… — powiedział cicho i powoli. — Proszę. Nie rób tego. Porozmawiajmy.

Shiro nie zareagował. Patrzył na niego nieruchomymi, zaszklonymi oczami. Po policzkach spływały mu łzy.

— Wiem, że cierpisz, ale proszę, porozmawiaj ze mną — mówił dalej Keith. — Pozwól sobie pomóc. Razem znajdziemy wyjście.

Dopiero wtedy mężczyzna wyjął z ust rewolwer. Opuścił broń, ale nie odłożył jej.

— Nie zbliżaj się — poprosił zachrypniętym głosem. — Wróć do domu. Tak będzie dla ciebie lepiej.

Keith zatrzymał się, ale nie odszedł. Patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu.

— Uciekłeś — powiedział tylko Shiro.

To nie był wyrzut. Shiro brzmiał, jakby jedynie stwierdzał fakt.

Keith pokręcił głową. To jedno słowo bolało bardziej, niż wszystko, co do tej pory usłyszał, ale musiał wytłumaczyć, jak wyglądała prawda.

— Nie — powiedział. — Wiem, jak to wyglądało i nie powinienem był cię tutaj zostawiać, ale nie uciekłem. Mój stryj naprawdę zachorował, dostałem telegram. Musiałem jechać. Więcej nie wyjadę, ale wróć ze mną do domu.

Shiro potrząsnął głową, wykrzywiając usta. Jego ramiona drżały. Dłoń kurczowo zaciskała się na rewolwerze.

Keith chciał do niego podejść bliżej i wyjąć mu broń z ręki, ale bał się, że go przestraszy, dlatego nadal stał nieruchomo w miejscu.

— Nie, Keithie, ja już mam dosyć… Chciałem tylko, żeby wszyscy przestali się nade mną litować albo mną gardzić, albo… Sam już nie wiem — powiedział. Głos mu się łamał. — Całe życie staram się dopasować i spełnić oczekiwania, ale to wciąż nie wystarcza. Gdy brałem ten eliksir, czułem się naprawdę wolny i silny. Robiłem okropne rzeczy, dziś rano uderzyłem mojego przyjaciela, a wcześniej wiele innych osób, ale raz w życiu nie musiałem się bać. Nie myślałem o tym, co powiedzą inni. Chciałem przestać, ale nie potrafiłem, cały czas wracałem po więcej. Tylko że nie ma już nic więcej, a ja nadal jestem wyrzutkiem. Straciłem wszystko. Ciebie, Holtów i te skrawki reputacji, na którą pracowałem, odkąd tu przyjechałem.

Wiatr wpadający przez otwory w ścianie rozwiewał im obu włosy.

— Shiro, to nieprawda. Nigdy mnie nie straciłeś. Możemy razem wyjechać. Zostawmy to wszystko. Ucieknijmy gdzieś daleko, podróżujmy po świecie, najpierw po całej Europie, a potem wyruszymy dalej. Sam tego chciałeś, powiedziałeś mi to tamtej nocy u ciebie w mieszkaniu.

Shiro patrzył na niego w milczeniu. Minęła chwila, zanim przemówił.

— Powiedziałem też wiele innych rzeczy. To wszystko była prawda. Kocham cię, Keithie. Chciałbym tego żałować, ale nie potrafię, przepraszam. Jestem obcy i odmienny, a przez to odrażający i większość tych ludzi — spojrzał na dół, na ulicę — uznałaby mnie za potwora. Nic na to nie poradzę. Taki już jestem. Przed tym miesiącem nigdy nikogo nie skrzywdziłem, ale i tak wszyscy mnie nienawidzą albo się mnie boją, a gdyby dowiedzieli się całej prawdy, zamknęliby mnie w celi. Moje kalectwo i kolor skóry są wystarczająco odpychające. Tego, co czuję, nie widać, ale każdego dnia boję się, że ludzie się dowiedzą. Ten moment w końcu nadejdzie i zostanę skazany. A teraz dodatkowo naraziłem na to samo ciebie, robiłem okropne rzeczy i już tego nie naprawię… Ten eliksir nie tworzył nowego człowieka, tylko wydobywał na wierzch to, co ukrywałem przed światem. To wszystko nadal jest we mnie, nie zniknęło. Nie potrafię się zmienić, więc najlepiej będzie teraz to zakończyć.

Keith odetchnął. Zebrał się w sobie i powiedział wreszcie to, co powinien powiedzieć całe lata temu.

— Shiro, to nieprawda. Nie jesteś odrażający, nie jesteś potworem. Jesteś najlepszą osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek poznałem! Ludzie cię nie rozumieją, ale obaj jesteśmy odmienni. Nie robimy nic złego, nikogo nie krzywdzimy, to nie nasza wina, że tacy się urodziliśmy. Kocham cię, Shiro — wyznał i przyszło mu to dużo łatwiej, niż się spodziewał. — Nigdy więcej cię nie zostawię, tylko proszę, daj nam szansę. Chodźmy stąd, zejdźmy na dół. Jutro możemy być poza Londynem. Nikt nie będzie o nas wiedział. Wiem, że się boisz, ja też się boję, ale to nie będzie złe, jeśli obaj tego chcemy.

Shiro zmusił się do krzywego uśmiechu.

— Nie musisz tego mówić. Wolałbym wręcz, żebyś tego nie mówił, jeśli kieruje tobą litość. Nie obwiniam cię za swoją śmierć.

Keith czuł się tak, jakby trzymał Shiro nad przepaścią, samemu ryzykując upadkiem. Łzy zbierały mu się pod powiekami. Shiro klęczał przed nim i mówił mu o swojej śmierci tak, jakby podjął już decyzję i zdążył się z nią pogodzić.

Przełknął ślinę. Kolana same się pod nim ugięły i w końcu upadł na posadzkę.

— Kocham cię, Shiro, naprawdę, od momentu, kiedy cię poznałem — próbował to powiedzieć wyraźnie, ale z jego gardła wydobył się tylko urywany szloch. — Tamtej nocy powiedziałem ci, że nie umiałbym cię odrzucić i nie obchodzi mnie, co powiedzą ludzie, ale nie zostawiaj mnie samego, błagam. Nie chcę zostać tutaj bez ciebie. Ja z ciebie nigdy nie zrezygnuję, nie zostawię cię, ale nie wiem, jak długo wytrzymam sam.

Czuł się żałośnie, klęcząc i błagając, ale nie pozostało mu nic innego. Nie było już odwrotu. Wolał do końca życia ukrywać się i uciekać, niż zostać w Londynie bez Shiro.

— Twój rewolwer na pewno ma więcej niż jedną kulę — dodał ledwo słyszalnie.

Wtedy wyraz twarzy Shiro drgnął. Młodzieniec zawahał się, patrząc na swoją dłoń. Powoli zabezpieczył rewolwer, wysunął bębenek i wysypał wszystkie kule, które z brzękiem rozsypały się na deskach. Położył broń na podłodze. Odsunął ją od siebie tak, żeby żaden nie mógł po nią sięgnąć.

Klęczeli naprzeciwko siebie, oddychając głośno. Obaj mieli mokre, opuchnięte od płaczu twarze.

— Przepraszam, Keithie — powiedział cicho Shiro. — Tak bardzo cię przepraszam.

Keith potrząsnął głową. Na kolanach przysunął się do mężczyzny i przylgnął do jego piersi. Mocno zacisnął palce na jego plecach.

— Już dobrze, Shiro, nie musisz przepraszać, to moja wina — wyszeptał. — Teraz coś wymyślimy. Razem sobie poradzimy.

Shiro znieruchomiał na krótką chwilę, a potem położył mu rękę na plecach, przyciągając go do siebie bliżej.

Keith wdrapał się na jego kolana i oparł policzek na ramieniu mężczyzny. Popatrzył na miasto pod nimi, w którym nadal swoim tempem toczyło się życie. Na niebie wciąż nie było widać ani jednej chmury.

_Zabrałbym cię do dzwonnicy Kościoła Wszystkich Świętych, mógłbym cię objąć i pokazać ci stamtąd cały Londyn, a potem…_

Keith zadarł głowę do góry i złożył krótki pocałunek na ustach Shiro. Zanim ten zdążył go odwzajemnić, odsunął się, mrużąc oczy.

— Uciekniemy — wyszeptał. — Tylko ty i ja. Londyn już nigdy o nas nie usłyszy.

— Tak daleko, jak będzie trzeba — zgodził się słabym głosem Shiro, wbijając wzrok w horyzont.

A jeśli ludzie mieli uznać ich za złych, to niech i tak będzie.

Nie mogli sobie wymarzyć lepszego upadku.


End file.
